


into the groove.

by redheadedwalker



Series: faith. — a charles xavier collection [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 80s Music, Alternate Universe: Modern, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadedwalker/pseuds/redheadedwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Just for a minute; floating away to the little sanctuary of his heart; towards pale sea foam eyes, towards the beautiful wrinkles forming around them, when those soft lips formed into a secret smile that was just for him, just for <em>Charles</em>.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the groove.

**Author's Note:**

> — song; Into The Groove by Madonna. —

|      ~      |

The smell of honeyed dough; just a hint of strawberries and cream cheese mingling underneath, filled the atmosphere of the small kitchen; the quiet sounds and airy scent of a late spring afternoon joining from the open window above the tiny kitchen table. The small music player on top of the window sill gently sang in the background; a soothing tune emerging from its speakers, making Charles close his eyes for a blissful moment; letting the sensations hovering above his head wrap around his mind and soul. Just for a minute; floating away to the little sanctuary of his heart; towards pale sea foam eyes, towards the beautiful wrinkles forming around them, when those soft lips formed into a secret smile that was just for him, just for  _Charles_.

He shouldn’t bask too long in his heady fantasy; the risk of getting lost too dangerously hovering above his wildly fluttering heart; forgetting that reality was painted in a far more opaque tinge. Maybe it was the mystery of spring; of people falling in love at the first light of the vernal sun, when Earth awoke again from its deep slumber. Maybe that was what made him realise that he was utterly, _hopelessly_ in love with his best friend. It had been just a day like this; sunny with a hint of rain softly tinging the air, when Erik had stood on Charles’ balcony, watching the city with a calm expression, a small smile on his lips, when Charles had joined him with a tray of tea and cupcakes. It was his best friend that made his heart stumble like a lovesick hummingbird; keeping him awake at night, because his soul craved for Erik’s touch.

Yet Charles wouldn’t surrender to the melancholic haze clouding his mind, the dull ache of foolish love stretching towards his heart; because he felt _good_ today. There had been a certain air surrounding him, when he woke up this morning; a sense of determination and anticipation settling deep inside his bones. Charles just _felt_ today was a good one; that today the world moved just in the right rhythm to make something special happen in the course of its steady pace.

Watching the cupcakes happily rising inside the silent heat of the oven, Charles’ thoughts wandered back to his best friend. He hadn’t visited his flat in quite a while now; probably due to the fact that most of their time together, they spent it in the cosy homeliness of Charles’ own. Though today he wanted to make a change. Charles knew Erik was at home the entire weekend; they’d spent the whole afternoon yesterday in the park; reading beneath the old willow tree, playing a game of chess in between. And he knew Erik loved his cupcakes beyond reason; so why won’t pay him a surprising visit with a batch of freshly baked pastries in the early evening? Charles felt a pleasant tingle warming his chest, just by thinking of Erik’s suprised, yet delighted smile, when he saw his best friend waiting on his doorstep.

Charles was just about to finish up his strawberry frosting, when the music in the background changed. What had been an airy tune; like a feather wafting in the sunlight, changed into a strangely synthetic, yet quite groovy and oh so familiar tune. It was a guilty pleasure, but Charles couldn't help himself but to be completely smitten with rock and pop songs from the 80s; especially the annoyingly catchy ones. Yet that wasn't exactly what made him feel guilty; rather the overly exaggerated dancing and singing along, just like he was some teenage girl giggling and lilting her favourite boy band's song on an impromptu karaoke event. But Charles couldn't care less; grabbing the still creamy whisk from the side of the bowl, making a sweeping sidestep in the middle of his kitchen, bringing the beater in front of his face like a microphone; singing cheerfully on the top of his lungs.

« _Get into the groove; boy you've got to prove your love to me, yeah. Get up on your feet; yeah. Step to the beat; boy what will it be?_ »

The swing of the song embraced his entire being, the synthesizer resonating inside his bones; the voice singing loudly in his veins. He could touch the energy of the song, his hips swaying in time with the clapping, his feet doing a sloopy one-man disco fox on the tiles of his kitchen. It felt great just to savour this short moment of complete ease, just the few minutes the song was lasting. It made him feel  _alive_ ; because Charles felt like he could accomplish anything; because nothing bad could befall him in those precious, beautiful minutes.

Just when he wanted to start vigorously into the second verse, a familiar voice broke through the buzz of the pop tune, hesitantly uttering his name. There was short notion of ‹Oh shit.› crossing his thoughts, before Charles turned around towards the man on the doorstep. Pale sea foam eyes, shadowy wrinkles around them, the smile that was unquestionably _his_. There was an unusual fondness tinging the tone of Erik's eyes, from where he looked at him; Charles' soft navy blue cardigan carefully wrapped around his arm. He remembered wearing it yesterday; he'd probably forgotten it inside Erik's car.

_Somehow_ he should have expected getting caught by Erik one day; not at least due to the fact, that Charles gave away the spare key to his flat to his best friend. He didn't care what Erik might think of him now, because the electrical swing was still dancing through in the air of Charles' kitchen; fueling his fiery heart and making him lightheaded. With a sweeping move Charles stood directly in front of Erik, dipping one finger into the remaining frosting on his whisk; booping his friend's nose with a delighted laugh. Another swift move and Erik's hands were in Charles' and around his waist; the beater and cardigan lying forgotten on the kitchen floor.

« _I'm tired of dancing here all by myself. Tonight I wanna dance with someone else._ »

As if those lines Charles sung in perfect sync with the music player explained everything, he dragged Erik further inside the kitchen, cheerfully leading them through a freestyle cha-cha-cha; his eyes never leaving Erik's beautiful face, his voice hitching between all the laughter and vigorous singing.

« _Live out your fantasy here with me. Just let the music set you free. Touch my body, and move in time. Now I know you're mine._ »

Their stance shifted, when Charles felt Erik's hands wandering up his neck until they were gently cupping his head between soft fingers. His friend's right thumb was drawing patterns on the edge of his cheekbones, the stormy sea in his eyes radiating warmth and unadulterated affection and those lips; those gorgeous lips smiling for Charles, just for _Charles_. Suddenly it felt so ridiculously easy to lean up, to stand up on tiptoes; kissing Erik's smile, his voice resonating in the tiny gap between them, when he drew away just for those two last lines.

« _Now I know you’re mine. Now I know you’re mine._ »

|      ~      |


End file.
